Techna Electrabrook
Techna Electrabrook is the female District 3 tribute in the 53rd Hunger Games. Techna became well-known for her intelligence, especially with electricity, and her stone-face demeanor. Early Life Techna was eighteen when she was reaped into the Hunger Games. She lived in the middle-class section of District 3 with her father and two sisters. Her mother died sometime during her childhood, and her father has coped with liquor. Techna was wealthier than many of her classmates, because her father was the manager of one of the many power plants in her neighborhood. Techna was very good in school, and very good in training she needed to get a job in one of the power factories. However. Techna always dreamed of more than a job like that. She always wanted to be a doctor, and had the intelligence for it. When Techna was seven, her father brought her and her sisters to the power plant, where something went wrong and Techna was splashed with a skin-searing chemical. This chemical caused partial blindness in her left eye and required extensive skin surgeries and medication to numb the pain. She started wearing an eye patch soon after, as she began getting unwanted comments and was teased in school for looking weird. Even after getting these surgeries, she still had horrible cars on the upper left-half of her face, and couldn't see well in her left eye. Reaping Techna was better-off than most people in District 3. As such, she had no tesserae taken out in her name. This means she was reaped with her name in the glass ball seven times. When Rosemary watched the reaping highlights for all the districts, she notes that Techna didn't seem shocked, and didn't appear to be outwardly showing any emotion. Techna wasn't worried about how she would do in the Games, as she had extensive survival skills, and knew enough about mines and electrical currents that she could easily outsmart the biggest threats, which she ended up doing multiple times. Chariot Parade Techna and her district partner, Visio, were dressed in white and silver costumes with pieces meant to represent the inner-workings of a machine. According to Techna later on, this costume has been over-done and used for decades and is nothing new. Her eyelids were painted with a silver paste and dusted in gems. She wore a large-waisted silver dress that looked like a disco ball, clunky grey boots, silver strapped gloves, and a matching coat and headpiece, decorated with fake wires and machine pieces. Training Techna often kept to herself during her training sessions, not wanting anyone to see what her strengths were. She approached Rosemary and Baron during these sessions, and asked them both to be her allies. She said she was already in an alliance with others, and they weren't the bloodlusting type. While Baron trusted her from the start, Rosemary struggled to as she never seemed to show any sign of sadness or remorse when she talked about how they would all be dead in two weeks. Rosemary starts to trust her more as she sees this is all an act, and notes how patient and eager to answer questions she is when she teaches Rosemary about the different kinds of electrical currents and how to set up different kinds of traps, wires, and mines. Techna received a score of 9 in her personal session with the gamemakers. She impressed them with her ability to make a weapon out of practically anything, and how she could set up mines in ways not even the brightest engineers understood. Interview Techna's interview angle was that of a cold yet intelligent and blood thirsty girl, who knew more about killing than anyone else. She spoke in an emotionless tone about how she would love to see the Careers get killed, and talked endlessly about how satisfying it would be to watch tributes fly through the air after they stepped on her mines. Rosemary, who had gotten to know Techna more, was even slightly afraid, and couldn't imagine what the other tributes felt. The Games When the gong went off, Techna immediately ran into the woods after grabbing a backpack and a few seemingly "useless" weapons. She ignored the massacre that was going on, and ran into the woods, where she got to work using these weapons to make more complex designs and traps. She found and re-organized all of her allies who had survived the bloodbath at the start of the games. Rosemary and Baron were also with a young District 5 girl named Hydra whom was saved by Rosemary. Hydra was quickly trusted and welcomed into the group. On the first day, the group of allies wanted to stay clear of any trouble and just work on setting up camp, getting food, and making sure they had enough supplies. Techna was the leader and kept everyone in line, setting up rations and groups. After watching the fallen tributes memorial at night, she comforted Hydra and Twyla, who were mourning the deaths of their district partners, Nicholas and Lee. Techna was satisfied with the tall, thick treed and half-desert/cliffside arena, as it meant there was little water and she was not a strong swimmer. On the third day, Techna's group was caught off guard and an arrow struck Cane in the face and killed him. After this, she and her group became enemies with Cora Redlake's group that consisted of herself, her twin brother, Dylan, the District 1 kids, Amethyst and Silver, the District 2 boy, Garrison, and the District 6 girl, Raven. On the fourth day, her district partner, Visio, was killed after her mines, which she had been working on and setting up for the past three days, went off in the wrong order. She blamed herself entirely, and it wasn't until the next day that she realized it was the work of Raven, who had opted to orchestrate an entire plot where Techna looked like the intentional killer of Visio, rather than simply murder the group after she stumbled upon their campsite the previous night. After finding this out, Techna was no longer the kind and quiet leader she used to be. Now she was quick to anger, and thirsty for the blood of her enemies. She wanted to slowly torture and kill the Careers, and felt a deep-rooted hatred toward Raven. Rosemary noted this, and was afraid of her. The next couple of days in the group were tense, and at one point Ivy had walked away and spoke to no one for hours. On the sixth day, Techna, Fawn, and Twyla saved Rosemary and Baron, who had been ambushed and tied up and beaten by the Careers. Rosemary had been beaten to a bloody pulp and tied to a tree, where Cora and Amethyst stood, holding knives to her neck to force her to watch. Meanwhile, Baron was being beaten brutally by a sadistic Dylan, who cut up his face and then beat him with rocks and his fists. Rosemary had to watch and could do nothing as Baron spit up blood, and was beaten relentlessly. Rosemary managed to free her leg and kick Cora as hard as she could, which gave her a few seconds to scream for help as loud as she could. This worked, and Techna and some of the group ran in afterwards. However, by the time help arrived, Baron was already dead and Rosemary's face had been slit up with a knife. That night, after helping Rosemary clean and medicate her face, Techna promised her that they would kill all of them. Hydra suggested they start with Dylan, and Techna agreed. With that, the group set out on a hunt for blood. Techna set up different kinds of traps to throw the other group off, and to leave Dylan alone with Raven. After they were sure he was alone, Techna kept watch as Rosemary pounced on top of him, stabbing and slashing him to death, as Hydra helped hold him down. Meanwhile, Twyla and Ivy tied Raven to a tree, gagging her and torturing her with a knife. They finally left after Techna slowly slit from cheek to cheek on Raven's mouth. They left, but was obvious who the culprits were. This made Cora even thirstier for Rosemary's blood, as now she had killed her brother. Techna only had one intentional kill. On the seventh day, Amethyst woke up find Raven gone, and her ally Cora packing up her bag as she cut Silver's throat. This greatly upset her, as Amethyst was just starting to consider Cora and Raven her friends. Amethyst started to feel remorseful for how she treated Techna and her group, so she tracks them down to find them hiking up one of the paths near the cliffside. As she tries to explain that she is alone and no longer in an alliance, Techna doesn't believe her and they get into a very loud verbal and physical fight. Eventually, as Amethyst gets on top of Techna to choke her, Techna pushes her off near the rocks, and gets up to stab her in the neck with a rock. She then hits her with said rock. Amethyst holds her neck and head as she slowly bleeds out, and struggles to breathe. She stumbles over the rocks as she tries to walk back on the trail. But, Techna grabs her by the wrists and forcefully pushes her backwards into the cliffside. Rosemary later says that she was never able to get the sight and sound of Amethyst screaming as she fell to her death out of her mind. This was the final straw for Rosemary, who later left the group with Hydra, Twyla, and Fawn. Techna continued to work easily with Ivy, who silently obliged to everything she had to say. She always let Fawn sleep longest, and as Fawn sleeps and the fallen tributes memorial plays in the sky, she bursts into tears after learning about the death of Fawn and then the death of Raven, and assumes that Raven brutally killed her. Ivy convinces Techna to go hunt and to let her keep watch, even though it was always Ivy who hunted close by. Techna does, and during this time, Garrison from District 2 tackles Ivy, rapes her, and then strangles her. Techna was only a few feet away. Techna can't find Ivy when she comes back, and after looking for her, runs into Ivy and Rosemary, who are also looking for her. They find her body buried under bales of leaves, and find her pants undone and her legs bleeding. This fills them all with a rage, and Twyla is overcome with grief after realizing how awful it must of been for her to die this way. Techna doesn't help them find Garrison, as she feels she must move on and stay sane. That night, Techna again bursts into tears after seeing that both Ivy and Hydra were on the list of fallen tributes before Garrison. Techna considers looking for Rosemary, but finally decides against it. Her clothes and bag were stained during the black toxic rain storm, but she survived. Death On the twelfth day, the Gamemakers design for the small stream of water to expand and flood the arena. Even though it isn't a lot of water, Techna isn't good at swimming and is easily thrown into the water. Cora, who is from District 4, easily swims underwater to tie a large object to her foot, so she sinks underwater. Then, with the same rope material, tied her hands together so she couldn't swim. Rosemary manages to find her, but it is too late. She goes underwater to untie and drag her out, but she is already dead and her cannon sounds. Techna came in third place. Aftermath Rosemary always felt bad for walking away and not looking for Techna to patch things up between them, as even if they didn't become allies again, they didn't leave on good terms. On her Victory Tour, Rosemary sees her father and sisters, who were both grown up. All of them looked identical to Techna, but also showed little emotion. When Rosemary volunteers for the 75th Hunger Games in place of both Kathrina and Waverly, she notes that Wiress reminds her of Techna, with her quiet nature and intelligence in power and technology.